User talk:Toughpigs
Animated Characters vs. Muppets Hey, Danny. Should Sam the Super Automated Ghost of Christmas Future, Rhubarb, and Christmas Carole be considered Muppets? They're all computer animated by Magnetic Dreams (who it turns out, also did the new CGI Twiddlebugs stuff), no puppeteer capture situation, but the latter two have a strongly Muppet aesthetic. Thoughts? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:44, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Fraggle Rock Xmas Ornament Hi Danny -- I notice you put the Hallmark Fraggle Rock Christmas Ornament back into the Fraggle Rock Xmas Ornaments category. I had moved it out to fraggle rock misc. merchandise and the broader Xmas Ornaments categories after some discussion at Category talk:Fraggle Rock Christmas Ornaments about single-article categories. I think it was while you weren't around a few weeks ago. Do you know something we didn't? Are there more ornaments out there so this category will eventually expand? We should probably remove the tag if you think it's worth keeping the category, but I just find it odd to have an entire category for a single item. -- Wendy (talk) 04:34, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :You're right, I missed that -- thanks for letting me know! I just posted on that talk page... -- Danny (talk) 18:54, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Policies and Guidelines Hey, take a look at a new page I'm trying to put together: Muppet Wiki:Policies and Guidelines. It occured to me that we don't really have a place on the wiki to point to when we tell someone "well, that's just not the way we do things here." It would also come in handy in the hypothetical situation in the future were something to take Andrew, Peter, you and I away from the wiki. — Scott (talk) 20:59, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Muppets at Sea Coleridge the Albtaross and a whale named Commander Melville. My English major heart swells with joy at this. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:31, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :I know, isn't that fab? I'll scan in some pictures tomorrow. -- Danny (talk) 04:32, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Since you're around... Say hi to Elmo in his Muslim hat! From International Society for Music Education World Conference. I hope to e-mail you about the Maryland thing sometime this weekend. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:46, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :Ooh, that's marvelous. Who's performing Rosita there? -- Danny (talk) 16:09, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::I think it's Carmen Osbahr. They flew down both the puppets and Osbahr and Kevin Clash. Actually, it's interesting how much they seem to use Rosita for these public appearance events, and they seldom use Zoe. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:12, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :::Maybe Osbahr is more available than Fran Brill? -- Danny (talk) 16:18, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::::That makes a lot of sense, given her acting career. Or they thought blue and red was a better contrast. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:20, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::::: Hehe..thats from the same event I uploaded a image for Main Page picture nominationsRytter 18:04, 11 November 2006 (UTC) The Tonight Show Hey, Danny. I'm trying to clean up some of the talk pages, and notice you added a box to the page, but no new question. Have you not gotten around to it, or have you withdrawn it? See Talk:Tonight!, by the way, for some earlier discussion on whether or not to merge the two entries. -- Andrew Leal (talk) :I just haven't gotten around to it... I worked three ten-hour days in a row so far this week. :) I added the talk box because I was going to ask somebody else to do the work that I wanted to do -- and then I realized that it was better for me just to put it on my to-do list. We still don't have working internet at work, after three weeks -- it's driving me crazy! Right now I'm in the other building, sitting on the floor with my laptop, just to get a few minutes of internet time... Hopefully, I'll be able to have more wiki time soon! -- Danny (talk) 16:48, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::Awwww. Net and Wiki deprivation is tough (so are ten-hour days). Though all things considered, you haven't missed much; lately been a lot of kooks, oh and Dean came back, under a different username, but *still* put "Dean Onessimo" in his user page. And Sesame Street Pitch Reel is all fleshed out now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:50, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :::Well, they say that the net will be working again on Monday... I hope that's true, cause it's making me very not happy. But the weekend's coming up, so I'll be able to catch up on the wiki! Weekends are great, we should have them at least once a week. -- Danny (talk) 12:57, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives